


sunrise and sunset

by jjeonttae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Lazy Mornings, Sweaters, This is some soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeonttae/pseuds/jjeonttae
Summary: A lazy day in the house with your sweet, younger boyfriend who loves his noona to bits and pieces





	sunrise and sunset

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i'm soft

There’s something about young love that appeals to the hearts and minds of society. Something about the carelessness of it, the innocence. The sight of young couples huddled into coffee shops, flustered and shyly holding hands under the table. Age never being a matter of importance when you’re this young and this in love. Sonnets written by powerful men of the past and present have nothing on the true feeling of young love; poets haven’t even touched on the surface of it. He looks at you with stars in his eyes; they literally sparkle. His hands are sure when he caresses your warm skin, gentle and inquisitive when he plays in your h/t hair. He’s stupidly in love; truly, madly, deeply certain you’re the one that he’ll spend the rest of his years with. But you’re the same—he’s the love of your life. Sure, him being an idol makes your relationship hard but he’s not afraid to kiss you on camera, or talk about his love for you to fans and members alike. You’re sure Seungkwan is probably tired of the both of you, but he still lingers. Sort of has to. 

 

♡

 

_Sunrise._

 

He likes to wake up to your face. It’s not often you share a bed, but when you do he holds you close and buries his face into your neck. He sleeps better with you here, absorbing the warmth of your body and pulling you to him. He’s softer in the mornings, with messy hair and a puffy face. You like waking up to him, voice a soft, gentle rumble. Sometimes when you wake up before him, you just lay there and stare at him, wondering how someone could be this ethereally gorgeous. even with his eyebrows not filled in or dyed blonde.  ~~Roasting him about the blonde eyebrows is a kink.~~

“Y/n,” he’s huffy and sleepy and you think it’s the cutest thing ever. Nothing on this planet is cuter that Hansol fresh out of sleep and extremely cuddly. You grin, though you don’t initially turn to face him just yet. Letting him bury his nose in the back of your neck, dozing off again for a few minutes before waking up again and mumbling incoherently into your skin, You just smile because why is he so cute.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m hungry,” he states simply, moving so his cheek lays flat on your shoulder. You glance back at him, seeing he’s still got his eyes closed, and your heart thuds loudly.  _Doki doki._

 

“You’re not even awake,” you’re amused at this display of cuteness that he seems unaware of. He grunts, quirking an eyebrow up but his eyes don’t open until he lays his head so it’s facing you and you aren’t staring at messy hair. You’re so soft right now.

 

“‘m awake,”

 

“Uh huh,”

 

♡ 

 

Mornings without a schedule for him are usually lazy. He likes to hold you hostage,  _in your own apartment,_ and always insists that you two make breakfast. He’ll bump your hip as you mix pancake batter, smiling a gummy smile with his hair pulled back into a little ponytail at the top when it’s long, held back with a headband when it’s short. 

 

“Wow, you’ve got a huge forehead,” you tease. He makes a face of mock offense, which makes you absolutely  _die_ from laughter, doubling over and causing him to snatch the bowl from you and continue mixing. 

 

“You love this huge forehead,” is his comeback, hazel eyes rolling childishly. You cling to his back, nosing into the indention of his spine as he stirs, pouring the batter onto the electric griddle. Hums come from you as you two continue with the domestic behavior, sitting down on the couch with plates stacked full of pancakes. Your legs in his lap as you watch television. 

 

On days when he has schedules, you wake up early to videocall him to wish him off. Exchanging virtual kisses and sleepy promises as he gets ready for his day. You two’ve been dating for so long that you’re used to how unpredictable his schedule is. You usually curl up on the couch, dressed in soft sweaters or hoodies belonging to him, legs crossed with a bowl of cereal in your lap. On those mornings you bombard him with selfies—smiling, pouting, or making a silly face. Knowing on his end he’s cooing at his screen, Seungkwan and Minghao probably behind him feigning disgust. 

 

♡ 

 

_Sunset._

Nights together require two things; hot chocolate and marshmallows. No matter how late he arrives to your apartment when he’s had a day of events or idol related things, there would be a mug of hot chocolate for both of you. A long day at work? Hansol had you covered. Wanting to stay up and playfully talk shit with each other? You can bet there was even  _snacks_ involved. You’ve got this fluffy pink sweater than looks so lovely on your skin that he loves seeing you in, and likes to run his hand over the soft fabric as he guzzles cocoa, marshmallows bobbing against his top lip. 

 

“This one tastes different,” he moves the cup and looks at it one-handed. The other still petting at your side. You rub your legs together, fuzzy socks creating a bit of static. You peer into your mug curiously. 

 

“Oh! This one’s a different flavor. Peppermint,” There’s a smile on your face as you do a little wiggle of excitement. He just hums, though does catch the little wiggle.  _Cute._

 

“You’re  _this_ excited over peppermint?” He takes another sip, fingers tapping a beat into your side now. You don’t recognize it though. 

 

“I mean….it’s peppermint. Who  _wouldn’t_ be excited about peppermint hot chocolate?” You say as if it’s the most obvious thing. He of course, being the little shit he is, grins into his cup. 

 

“It’s  _just_ peppermint.”

 

“And you can  _just_ sleep on the couch tonight,” is your comeback. He makes a noise, bordering on a whine. 

 

“Y/n that’s not fair,” he pouts, petulantly, and you just grin, sipping at the beverage warming your hands. You smack your lips lower the cup, and plant a sweet smooch on his cheek. 

 

“Love you,”

 

 

♡ 

 

 

The night is still young even after the sunset, and sometimes you two go straight to bed, or he tries to serenade you with Drake lyrics. It’s cute when he starts cyphering lyrics like  _If i ever love you, I’ll always love you that’s how I was raised_ and  _take me I’m yours, and I don’t really care who knows it._ Drake really isn’t your taste but you think the lyrics sound sweeter coming from Hansol’s mouth. He smiles and holds your hands—eyes baring into yours as he lulls your heart with the whistful versus. Or he just blatantly declares his love for you in a series of kisses and nuzzles until you two fall asleep. The next day will likely be something new, maybe the same thing as you did that day, but regardless of the fact, your favorite times of day with him are sunrise when he’s soft and boyfriend as hell with his fluffy cheeks and rough morning voice, then sunset on the couch with warm hot chocolate and fuzzy socks. 

 

It sucks when he’s away, but he refuses to sleep until you do. Staying up with you all night on the phone if need be. Complaining about the hot chocolate Jisoo made for him because he’s spoiled and  _has_ to have his sunset cocoa. 

 

“You’re such a big baby,” you giggle, squinting at him through the computer screen. His face scrunches as he squints back, lips smacking as he absorbs the non-y/n beverage in his hands. Nobody makes it like you. 

 

“You’ve spoiled me. So it’s your fault,”

 

“Well, you’re so cute it’s hard to resist.” His cheeks tint pink as he shyly smiles, avoiding your eyes through the screen. You tongue at your whipped cream. “Is it really that bad?”

 

He sighs forlornly, looking at his cup sadly. You feel bad. “It could be better. A little bland. And it’s not peppermint flavored.” You know a drag when you hear it and you huff. 

 

“I hate you,”

 

“I love you too.” He’s such a headass sometimes but he’s your headass, even when you want to throw his cocoa in his face or when you want to pretend to ignore him and give attention to other members. Even when you call Drake trash and cuddle with Wonwoo though it’s always awkward because  _it’s Wonwoo._ But all he really,  _really,_ has to do is throw the noona card and you’re in your uwu’s. 

 

 

♡ 

 

 

“Noooooona. Noona noona noooooooooona,” he whines, hand in yours warmly as the two of you walk to a cafe. Trying something different for once and switching up your normal routine. He shakes your hand a little, disrupting your walking and throwing your equilibrium off a little. To spite him, you yank his arm back as the door to the cafe opens, him letting you walk in first then following behind you. Hansol Choi believes in chivalry and it’s certainly not dead. 

 

“No,”

 

“Please?  _Please.”_

 

_“We’re drinking coffee.”  
_

 

“But  _hot chocolate,”_ he gives you the puppy dog eyes and you mistakenly look into them. You sigh loudly because he never allows you to live. Not with him being so cute all the time. You groan under your breath but say nothing, waiting your turn in line. He smirks to himself, knowing he’s won you over.

 

 

“This is nice too. Getting hot chocolate in the morning,” he eyes the fancy design at the surface of his drink, pulling his phone out to snap a photo of it. He then angles his phone up to steal a photo of you, cheeks rosy from the chilly morning air and hair a little out of place but you’re still cute and  _his baby_ and he’s proud to send it to his friends. He’s never afraid to flaunt you. Usually you’d whine and complain about candid photos with you unprepared, but in honor of this new tradition between you two, you allow it this once. 

 

Yeah, just this once. 


End file.
